Bounded by love
by Bellarina188
Summary: *Spoilers!* Do NOT read if you have not read Breaking Dawn yet! My version of Renesmee's and Jacob's story. What happen's when an imprinted werewolf is in love with a half vampire half human? First fanfic! Plz rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

It had been several years later.

I was a girl of 16 now, and fully grown in my speedy development. My blonde curls now fell down to my shoulders and my blue eyes took in every sight. Now the only thing my eyes took in was the gorgeous sight of my steady boyfriend Jacob Black. Yum. He was really tall for his age, wasn't it like 16 now? and he had the abs to prove it! i always did have a weakness for muscle. anyway he was walking across the yard from his recently aquired motorcycle. The dark black motorcycle was parked there taking in all the spotlight next to my grandfather's car. Luckily for me he traded in his old police cruiser for something a little more subtle. Jacob was halfway to the door when i couldn't bear it any longer. I pushed the door open and ran out to meet him. As soon as he caught sight of me a smile lit up his face, i giggled and jumped up into his arms.

"Hey Nessie!" he laughed.

"Hey Jacob," i smiled at his beautiful face.

Before i could say another word -or thought- about how good he really looked in his leather jacket he moved his face towards mine and kissed me. Wow. And he really did kiss me. It was hard but gentle for Jacob if you know what i mean. I had known Jacob all my life, since i can remember, and he was always there for me. I remember how i always thought of him as my big brother, until one day i realized that i didn't just want big brother attention from Jacob anymore.

The phone rang, it was sunday afternoon, and i was supposed to be studying for tests this weekend. Grandad was out fishing again with Billy Black his long time best friend. It didn't take long for me to drop everything and run to answer it.

"Hello?" i asked with anticipation in my voice.

"Ness? How's it going?" Of course it was Jacob.

"Great! Just studying over here."

"Oh well i shouldn't bother you then..."

"NO!! That's ok i just finished now." I'd give anything to spend the afternoon with Jake rather then my books.

"Ok, you wanna head down to the beach?"

"Definitely, what time?"

"How 'bout now? ill just get my bike and be down in a jiff."

"Great. See you then!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

That's when it hit me. I went to sit back on the couch to wait for him. That wasn't working, i kept glancing at the clock every second waiting in anticipation for the sound of his bike.

"Maybe i should change..."

I dashed up the stairs to my room, which supposidly used to be my mom's and ran for my closet. Luckily to my relief i had a couple outfits from aunt Alice who seemed to get a kick out of buying me things. I glanced at the clock again on my night table. Two minutes. Two whole minutes? That's it? Sheesh! I scanned through the clothes stopping at whatever might be suitable. Nothing.

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked my clothes. Then i remembered something. There were these shorts...

"Gotcha. Now for tops..." There was purple striped tank top on the floor beside it. "Perfect..."

Immediately i threw off my old gray sweatshirt, replaced it with the tank top, and through off my jeans. Then i grabbed the shorts... oh. Now i remembered again why they were in the back of my closet. Alice decided i should be less boyish ( she blamed it on spending too much time with Jake.) and bought me short shorts. The kind that almost showed half my butt. But for some reason i liked them. And i hoped that Jacob would notice me this time.

I checked the clock again, 5 minutes later. I still had time to do my hair. I ran into the bathroom and dared to look in the mirror. Brushing my hair was a task in itself. After struggling for too long i was able to make it look pretty decent with most of my curls flowing down to below my shoulders. Then i heard the bike.

"Crap!" I quickly reached for my make-up bag- something i rarely do. I stopped myself halfway. Why was i doing this? Trying to impress Jacob? I laughed at myself, for being so stupid. Then i heard his voice.

"Ness? Hellooooo??" He called from the kitchen right below the stairs. I couldn't move, i couldn't speak. Something was definitely wrong with me. Why was i acting like this? Why were my palms getting all sweaty at the thought of him seeing me? That's when i knew the truth.

I held my breath and walked to the top of the stairs.

"Hey... Jake..." more sweaty palms...!!

"Ness? You ok? What's wrong?" now he was genuinely worried.Great.

"What are you gulp talking about? gulp"

"...Nothing..." he shook his head.

Then i began to walk down the steps. That's when he got a full look at what i was wearing. He looked beyond dumbfounded.

"Ummm...Wow Nessie..." he looked up at me without blinking.

"What?!" i asked him extremely annoyed that he wasn't dropping his jaw, or the stuff guys do in movies.

I turned and headed for the door walking quicker than he was. That changed fast. It only took him 3 bounds to end up infront of me and stop. I tried to go around him but his hugeness was blocking the entire door frame.

"Hold on a sec will ya?! What's the matter? What did i do?!"

"Nothing." i grumbled not looking at him.

He snorted. "You're not PMS-ing on me are ya??"

"NO!!" i shouted at him, furious that he could even find time to make a joke in a crisis like mine.

"Then what?" he asked in a softer tone making my legs go numb for a second.

I was at a loss for words. How was i supposed to tell my sudden feelings to Jake? How would he take it?

"You'd laugh at me..." i whispered fighting back annoying tears.

"What? No i wouldn't, not if it was a valuable reason."

This time i half snorted.

"Jake...I...love you."

Now i was in his arms as he carried me up to the house. My weight was effortless for him, which in a way was an advantage at a time like this.

I still had my own little power. I know Jake always thought he was really cool 'cause he was super strong and could change into a wolf, but i could still show people what i was thinking just by using my hand.

"I love you Ness."

And i put my hand against his tanned cheek. I showed him his face and mine bound together forever, and i showed him what i was feeling when i saw his face.

He laughed and sighed. I pushed the door open with my free hand, the other being securely wrapped around Jake's neck, and we walked in the kitchen.

"Renesmee? Jacob?"

"Right here, grandpa!" i called out in the general direction of the living room.

"Hi Charlie!" Jake yelled after.

Before my grandad was up and off the couch Jake put me down effortlessly and kissed me lightly. I could still feel the heat coming from his as our lips parted and turned around to greet Charlie before he came in.

He walked over to us and gave Jake a big hug , and winked at me. He knew all about out relationship since we did. And he took it quite well, considering.

"Are you sure?" i nervously asked Jake as i climbed out of the forest with him. We had ran all the way from La Push together and he was still in his wolf form.

He bobbed his furry head up and down, saying yes.

I sighed .

"Ok but you are going in there as a human ok? We don't need to scare Charlie anymore than he will be."

Jake did his barking laugh at me and phased back, right infront of me.

"JAKE!!" I screamed at him half laughing. I immediately turned around.

"What?" he asked innocently, then after a few moment he looked down . "Oh."

"Yeah! 'Oh.' is that all you have to say for yourself?!"

"No..." he murmured in my ear. I held my breath.

"I have much more to say..." he whispered as he wrapped his bare arms around me. I suddenly realized, to my internal satisfation, that he had no shirt on , maybe not even shorts, and i could feel his toned abs against my back.

I turned around then not caring if he was naked or not and wrapped my arms around his bare neck and kissed him. He kissed me back at first gently, then a little rougher. Eventually we both needed our breaths back and we stopped. He smiled back at me, and i bit my lip looking down. Immediately i wished i hadn't, but i didn't care at the moment. I was with him and we'd face whatever challenges came our way together.

"What! You...and **him?**" Charlie had his mouth open staring at me as a answer his question.

" Yup. Me and him."

"But...Why?" he suddenly turned to glare at Jake.

" Charlie, seriously, what's the big deal?" he asked under the scrutinizing glare of Charlie.

"What's...the...**big deal?! **The big deal is that you're asking me to let you go out with my grandaughter, when only years ago you were telling me how much in love you were with my **daughter!!**"

Wait, what? Jake was in love with my **Mom?!** But she was, like, years older than he was! What if... what if 'cause she obviously married my father, he loved her so much that he felt the need to love me 'cause i'm the next generation down from her?!

Now it was my turn to glare at Jake.

"Renesmee, wait. I can totally explain, we'll laugh about it later i promise!"

"Sure. Sure." I replied waiting for his grand explanation.

For a moment a smile lit up his face as I used his famous two letter saying. Then it was replaced with a serious, more "strictly business" Jacob face ( one of the many that I did love!)

He took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Ok, do you remember what I told you about werewolves? How we never age unless we stop phasing long enough?" he looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah..."

"Well how old do you think i am now?"

"Sixteen."

"Wrong. I was born several years before your mom was."

I knew that my mom was a vampire and that she would stay eighteen forever, so that meant..."

"You were truly only a teenager when my mom was ahem still herself..." i glanced over at Charlie.

"That's right." he smiled at me. "You know I only truly love you Nessie."

I sighed. Whew, I blew that totally out of proportions.

"Ahem," Charlie cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable at the sudden change in the air.

Jacob's expression suddenly changed from lovey-dovey you are my soul mate to sheepish. He turned around and Charlie heaved a big sigh.

"Jacob...I trust you to be...responsible with my little Nessie."

"Grandpa!!"

"Well, it's the truth."

He sighed again and headed for the living room. Jacob raised and eyebrow and looked at me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me toward his hot (in both senses) body. I smiled against his chest ( he did tower above me by a couple of feet now) as he laughed to himself.

"I told you so."


	2. Chapter 2

Now we were all sitting in the living room watching tv and chatting happily. Charlie was totally into the game that we only got to say stuff when the commercials aired.

"So Jake, up to anything new today?" he asked to start up a conversation, I figured he felt a little bad for ditching us for the game.

"Same old, same old." he replied. I knew what that meant, he had been running with the pack again, but he just kept that on the down low with Charlie. "I've been hanging around the garage, and stuff."

"You should come by here way more often Jake, this kid here has been dying to see you all weekend." A quirky smile lit up his face as I turned bright red. Jake saw my expression too and start laughing hysterically.

"Aw c'mon Nessie, you didn't miss me that much did ya?"

I grumbled to myself.

"Kid's been moping around the place, running to the phone every time it rang!" Charlie was getting a good kick out of my humiliation now, and apparently Jake liked the thought of my adoring admiration too.

"Well, i couldn't spend that much time away from her either, and my pack..." he laughed, "they wanted me to go see you too, desperately."

Both Charlie and I looked at him with confused looks on our faces.

He sighed. And raised his eyebrows at the both of us.

"Honestly? You guys don't know why? 'Cause i couldn't stop thinking about you Ness. Lea was about ready to throw me into a ditch, the way i kept on like that."

I smiled, I guess he really did love me the way i loved him. That was the end of our big conversation of the night. Charlie got absorbed once again in his game, and Jacob and i were curled up on the loveseat together. (Ironic isn't it?)

Time flew by then, I don't know how long it had been, I must have fallen asleep in Jake's arms. I opened my eyes groggily to see my room.

"What?" I asked myself half dazed. I started grumbling to myself as i got up. I was in my pj's. How did that happen? I was sure i was in my clothes when we were in the living room...

Then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, figuring that Charlie was coming to wake me up, being as it was almost 11:30 now.

The door flew open. And the figure that was standing there was one that I did not expect.

"ALICE!!" I screamed and ran to her. It had been such a long time since I'd seen her. What was it now? Almost a year maybe?

She laughed, her musical voice filled my room and I sighed with delight.

"I thought we'd surprise you Nessie!" she smiled.

"We?" I asked totally happy that part of my long lost family was finally here.

She nodded mysteriously, and turned her head to tell someone to come in.

"ROSALIE!!" I practically shouted as I ran at her too. She smiled and Alice nodded to her. I was too overwhelmed to care at this point.

"How are you Renesme?" she asked keeping here tone somewhat polite.

"I'm absolutely wonderful!!" now it was her turn to laugh.

"Why don't we head downstairs and catch up?"

"Sure!" I agreed desperately needing to talk to somebody. We turned and headed down the stairs, I looked behind me to see if Alice was coming and i heard a door quietly shut.

I shook my head, no use in stopping her now. I figured she had already invaded my closet right now. As we came into view of the kitchen Jacob was there cooking for Charlie.

"Morning!" I chirped, passing on my good mood to every one in the room. Charlie looked up from his newspaper and smiled at me, then at Rosalie.

Jacob had just finished frying the last of what looked to be a big plate full of eggs when he turned around. He caught one sight of me, even in my pj's and a award winning smile lit up his face. But then he saw Rosalie. Damn it. His face turned bright red, and the scrambled egg he was putting on the plate fell off in a spiral towards the floor. Suddenly, he caught it just in time and i could see the steam from it leaking up from his hand. The death grip that he had on that thing was unimaginable, but like all things that he held to hard, it splattered all over the stove sending chunks of yellow hitting the surrounding walls.

"Aw Jake!" Charlie sighed, "that's the second time this week!"

Jake took a deep breathe, a huge one might I add, and grabbed a dishcloth to start cleaning up. Rosalie had a great big smirk on her face, and she said in a voice only we could here.

"Smooth move, _dog_."

Thx to all my awesome reviewers!! you guys rock!! plz keep rating and reviewing!!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks again to all my awesome reviewers, you make me writing a whole lot better!!

I turned and looked at Rosalie and hissed lightly under my breath, I didn't want any major fights ruining this special moment for me.

She looked at me really innocently now, and grabbed my arm as she turned toward the living room to give Jacob a final "ha i beat you" smile. He grimaced and turned to finish cleaning his huge egg mess.

"I don't know what's with kids these days..." Charlie muttered under his breath, if he only knew that he could of been shouting and we all would of heard anyway.

Rosalie brought me over to the big couch that was parked directly in front of the tv ( that was Charlie's doing, he said it made him feel like he was "in the crowd".) She sat down and began asking me twenty questions as if I was her own daughter.

"How's..._Jacob_ been treating you?" she winced at saying his name, I knew she completely prefered the nickname _"dog"_ but i could tell she was making an effort for me.

"Great, he's the best I could ever ask for."

"Really...hmph." "Does he ever phase around you?"

"Occasionally, when he really needs to, you know for the pack."

"Never out of anger?" she inquired, obviously very concerned about this topic.

"Rose, I don't think he would ever phase like that around me, let alone be that mad around me anyway."

She nodded her head, thoughtful. I think see saw the way Jake looked at me and in a way saw the kind of devotion he gave to keep me safe and make me happy.

"Ok, I doubt Charlie has had the guts to ask you this, but you too are being responsible right?" Totally like my mother. sigh

How many damn times were people gonna ask me that!? Do I really come off like that kind of person?! Jeeze!!

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, I wanted to have a friend to friend chat not a "mother daughter are you being responsible?" chat!!

She quickly changed the subject, as we both could heard Jake snickering in the other room. But I was just dying to get one last word in before she could continue.

"Where have you guys been?! I've been wanting to see you guys for such a long time, you know it gets fairly dull sometimes just sitting around with Charlie while Jake's gone."

She smiled, apparently she loved the idea of being missed by someone other than her Emmett.

"Well, you see the whole family had moved to Rome..."

"Rome?!" I interrupted her, " But why?!"

She laughed, "Let me finish! The whole family went for different reasons, Alice, well she wanted the shopping, Emmett and Jasper heard that there was really good hunting over there, exotic things actually, and Carlisle and Esme went along for a change."

"Wow. So what did you go for?"

"I went for all those reasons, and I'd go anywhere with Emmett."

Right then we both heard the silent ( to human ears) opening of a door, and the sound of Alice's light feet dancing down the steps to where we all were.

"It's all ready Charlie!" she half whispered a huge grin on her face.

Jake turned around and looked at me, it looked like he was in on this "unknown" secret too. Rosalie then took this opportunity to distract me from further suspision by asking me about school etc.

She continued talking, but I had stopped listening a long time ago. I was watching Jacob now the way he moved, I was kinda mesmerized for a moment and then I formed a little plan. I got up off the couch, much to Rosalie's dimay, and strolled over to where Jacob had just settled down and was about to attack his huge pile of eggs.

I walked over to him and pulled up a chair beside him. We both smiled at eachother, Alice probably figured that she should leave, so she went into the living room, dancing again, and sat down beside Rose. Occasionally they would glance at us subtly but otherwise kept to themselves, Charlie kept himself absorbed in his paper.

"Can I have some?" I asked innocently trying very hard to mask the plan I had up my sleeve.

Jake looked at me with his eyes open and his mouth full, contemplating for a milisecond if he was going to give up his quite large breakfast. I took one look at him and laughed to myself , he tried to smile through his full mouth but it wasn't going over so well for him.

I reached toward his face as if to wipe off a crumb, and i lightly pressed my hand against his cheek. I showed him Alice and Rosalie and him full of question marks, I showed him that I was feeling confused, and then demanded to be told or else... then the image flared up in red, for anger.

His eyes widend, and then settled in a playful glare. I raised one of my eyebrows, and he eventually gave in and rolled his eyes. Subtly he took a napkin, and a pen, and carefully wrote in small barely legible words...

"TRIP"

What?! A trip?? Now I know why Alice was up in my room for so long, she was probably packing for me!! Grrr... But it was always hard to be mad at Alice. I wondered where we were going. Suddenly a thought hit me that terrified me. I reached towards Jake's face and asked if he was coming too. He nodded his head and smiled as I exhaled a great deal. Now I smiled. I was pretty much untouchable from Alice if I had Jake around, wherever we were going she would want to dress me up and take me shopping, i'm sure Jake would love that.

Charlie put his newspaper down and whistled,

"Holy mackrel Jake you sure know how to eat!" he shook his head as he got up to rinse his plate off. Jake gave him another sheepish grins.

Rose and Alice looked extremely restless, now I knew why. But i'd have to act like I had no clue what was going on, and that I didn't just blackmail my boyfriend to find out... I'd make it up to him later.

I smiled at both of them, and innocently asked,

"So, any plans for today?"

They both shook their heads, and pulled up chairs beside us. Rose did however make a point of pulling up a chair between me and Jake. I'd have to talk to her about that.

I noticed that they both mad their best efforts to be as human as possible, but twitching and folding legs etc. Lucky for me I didn't have to bother with that nonsense, I only had to worry about feeding. Speaking of which...

I vampire-ish silently whispered ( so Charlie wouldn't hear) "Why don't we all go hunting this afternoon, 'cause I'm starving." I winked at all of them saving Jacob for last. They all nodded there heads in agreement.

"Hey Charlie?" Alice questioned musically, "Rose and I wanted to take Renesme out with us, Jacob can come too if he likes."

Charlie thought about it. "Sure I don't see why not, you kids have fun." he walked over and kissed the top of my head before escaping to his game for the afternoon.

"Ok, just let me get changed..." I started as I was getting up off my chair.

"NO!!" Alice and Rose screamed. I stopped half way and stared at them astonished.

"Um...ok." And I sat back down.

Once they had all composed themselves Alice smiled and said, "Don't worry, you can go like that, I've got a change of clothes in my car."

Jake sighed and got up, I could tell he figured today was going to be a long day hunting and shopping with the girls. He then proceeded to walk over to the couch and sprawled himself out. He was just about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang. Alice stiffened in her seat, and Jake immediately sat up, like he was never sleeping. I turned to Rose but she was just as mystified as I was.

Considering no one seemed to be capable enough to go answer the door, I decided that I would, don't know what everyone was getting all upset about, so I shuffled to the door. I was just reaching for the handle when there was a loud crack. Shocked I turned around to see Jake holding sharp pieces of metal in his hands they fell like sand as they hit the carpet. My mouth fell open, and in that little instant it took for Alice to grab me and tow me up the stairs all I could do was blink.

"Alice!" I hissed, " What are you-"

"SHHHHH!!" she warned as she put her hand over my mouth. If only I were venomous...

She then rushed into my bedroom with me still in tow. Alice then let go of me and rushed to the door to lock it shut. Then she began pacing and mumbling to herself.

I sighed. "Alice telll me what's going on!!" She didn't answer. "ALIC-"

"SHHHHH!!" "Don't make me tie you! Now let me think..." And she began pacing again.

Suddenly a growl ripped through the air. I stared at Alice mortified. She shook her head and continued pacing.

Then the panicking began. What about Charlie? Was he ok? What made Alice lock me up in my room?? Could somebody please tell me what was happening?!


	4. Chapter 4

Alice was still pacing. This was officially bugging me now. I was sitting on the floor watching her go back and forth, back and forth, back and...god this was annoying. She moved at her normal pace, for a vampire, as she was darting too quickly for human eyes. I sighed and leaned back, there was no point in fretting now, if there was any real danger there was nothing I'd be able to do about it. Alice seemed to enjoy, to a certain extent, acting as my jail guard by keeping me here.

Finally Alice stopped pacing, but she looked very distant, so I didn't dare bother her. I then laid down across my floor. For a few seconds, all was quiet.

"Ow..." something was jabbing into my back... I sat up and looked underneath me.

"What the..." I whispered. Part of the floor board was up out of place, like somebody had intentionally lifted it up... I placed my fingers around the edge and gently pulled. It didn't budge.

"Come on..." I pulled on it with more force until the whole board came up. Alice came back to reality and stared at me confused, but not long enough to truly care. The board I set aside and bent over to inspect my findings.

"Alice!" I breathed, she jumped up and kneeled down beside me. "Look at this!" Laying there on the floor were pictures of my mom and dad. I didn't know what to say. Tears blurred my vision for a bit until I had to blink several times to regain my sight. Alice put her hand down and picked one up.

"Edward." she sighed. I immediately snatched it from her and studied it carefully. There he was. God, he was beautiful. He stood there looking at the camera with a crooked smile that the camera loved. And he was mine. Mine forever, my father. After all these years it felt sort of new to say the word.

_Dad, daddy, father..._

This was when the waterworks started. Alice was soothing me as best she could, but I didn't attempt to stop myself, there was just to much emotion. I cried for him, and I cried for my mother, Bella. What a pretty name. _Bella_. Sigh I used to hear stories, lots of them. All about the battles and adventures my family had, before and after I came into the picture. God, I miss those days. I remember one of my last days with them, my _mother _and _father._

"Why don't we go away for a while just the three of us?" Edward, my dad asked my mom, Bella. She rolled her eyes.

"Edward, that's not going to happen. You know Jacob is gonna _have _to come with us."

It was early one saturday morning, the year I was 7, or ( as grandad Carlisle would say) the closest potential growth rate of an eleven year old. I was getting taller every day now, desperately trying to fulfill my lifelong dream of towering over Jacob. All 3 of us were in the kitchen at our sweet little cottage. It was only minutes before Jacob would come.

As if waiting on cue there was a loup rap on the door. He opened it and let himself in.

"Jake!!" I squealed and ran at him as fast as my legs could carry me. He bent down, caught me, and swung me around playfull until it felt like I was flying.

"Jacob." Edward nodded to him. Mom smiled as he carried me with him to investigate what was for breakfast.

"Oooh that looks go-" Mom smacked his hand before he could reach one of the many pancakes that were piled in a neatly on the table. "OW!!" he moaned. "It was alot better when you were human..." he grumbled to himself, "didn't hurt as much."

I saw the corner of a smile reach the edge of dad's lips. I think he enjoyed every one of Jake's foolish actions.

"So, where exactly were you 2 planning to go?" apparently he was listening before he came in.

"Somewhere alone..." Mom grumbled. Jake made a face. He then took this momentary silence to snatch 2 pancakes and stuff them in his mouth.

"Real mature Jake." Mom laughed, ending her grumpy mood. Dad turned to Jake abruptly and sid as if answering a question,

"Don't worry, you're welcome to come, and besides you'd know if we took off with this little bundle of fun without you." Jake suddenly relaxeda little bit.

Mom looked back and fourth at the two of them. "Do you mind? Some of us don't read minds over here!" Jake looked a little sheepish, and stared at the pancakes, probably plotting his next attack on them...

"There." she stated, "Now you'll just have to talk aloud like the rest of us." Oooh she just used her shield on Jake!!

Jacob scrunched his eyebrows together and concentrated on talking to Edward through his mind. Nothing. The concentration in his face had me bursting into fits of giggles.

He let out a huge sigh.

"Awww c'mon Bells! It's so much easier that way!!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Jake, don't even think of giving me those puppy dog eyes!"

"Fine be that way." Another couple of pancakes were gone.

Mom pushed the plate towards him. "Just eat them all..." a huge victorious smile lit up his face. They were gone in a matter of minutes.

"Why don't we go south? There are tons of isolated sunny beaches there. No one around to spot us." Dad suggested. Jake nodded his head and Mom looked thoughtfull,

"Sure, why not?"

No one ever thought that that would be the last time and place I would see them ever again...on a deserted island in the south...


	5. Chapter 5

It was beautiful. The little island was small, discreet and absolutely perfect. We had just landed and gotten off our little charter plane. Then we began running for half an hour to get to it. I got to ride on Jake's back. Feeling his thick wolf muscles rippling underneath me until we slowed and walked into the clearing to the beach. I stared and smiled as the sunlight danced off of dad's sparkling figure. Mom was a little bit cautious at first, but she stepped out to stand beside dad. She glittered just as beautifully, if not more, and they both lit up the whole beach.

Poor Jake, I thought to myself. His big fur coat was made for the overcast cold weather of Forks, not the hot blistering sun. He whined, and went to go lay in the shade near me. I smiled at him sympathizing, and stepped out aswell onto the grainy sand. It felt nice. A quiet breeze blew across the beach rustling the still leaves on the trees. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I threw off my sandals and took off toward the water. I could almost feel the cold water lapping at my ankles when suddenly. Jacob threw himself infront of me in an attempt to block me. I lost my footing and crashed into the side of him.

"Ooof." he dog-groaned. I then fell back on my butt and sighed. He looked down on me with one of those sheepish dog grins.

"Awww Jake!" He then sighed and dashed off into the forest giving me one of those "don't move an inch" looks. I waited patiently until he came back in human form.

"Sorry Nessie. You shouldn't scare me like that!" He took my hand and wadded into the water ahead of me. "Well go in together, ok?"

I nodded and ran in ahead of him giggling all the way. I turned around to see where Jacob was. He obviously had gone underwater. He was standing waist deep in the water. His medium length hair was soaking wet, his perfectly muscle body dripping with excess water that (might I add) rippled along his chest outlining his 6 pack. (At the time as a young girl this had no effect on me as it certainly does now!)

Mom and Dad strolled silently over to the water's edge and sat down with their feet in the water, quietly watching Jacob and I. We had water fights, and races and hide and seek. ( Jake always let me win.) Suddenly when we were skimming the sandy bottom close to shore, I spotted something glimmering strongly underneath a light patch of sand. I surfaced and asked Jake, (that's all it really ever took) to go down and get it for me. He immediately dove down and picked it up resurfacing in a matter of seconds. I smiled as I took in what it was. It was a small little silver rose. The light sparkled off it blinding my sight for a second. He turned me around and put his arms around my neck (sigh) and attached the necklace together. It's beauty made me wonder about who it belonged to before it got lost.

"That's pretty Nessie." he smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. His warm skin felt nice against mine. I breathed in his wonderful smell and sighed. We then walked out of the water together, me still wrapped around his body as he walked with no problem as if I weighed nothing at all. He pulled me off and set me down on one of the beach towels we brought along with us. I turned to look at Mom and Dad. They weren't where they were before. Where were they?

"Jake... where's Mom and Dad?" I asked warily. He looked around, and shrugged --he didn't seem that worried. I was getting seriously worried now. They were over by the water earlier, did they fall in? No, I reminded myself, they don't need to breathe, so they wouldn't drown.

But as I was getting up I could hear giggling by the water. I whipped my head around. Whew I let out a gigantic breath. They were in the water together. Mom was the one I could hear, and it looked like Dad had her hooked around the waist with his arms. I fell back weakly onto the towel and sighed again.

Jake laughed at me and kneeled over in the sand. I turned over to see what he was doing. He had sucessfully began to build a giant sand castle. I kneeled over beside him and helped. My hands weren't as creative as his were but eventually we got a wall all the way around us. We built it up and up until I could barely see over the top. We decided to lie down inside our castle and rest, admiring our work. It all happend very quickly then. There was a low growl that pierced the breezy silence.

"Stay down." Jake commanded in a fierce protective tone. He easily hopped over the wall and I heard his clothes rip as he phased. I took this opportunity to steal a glance at the situation. There were several black cloaks.


	6. Chapter 6

They didn't move. Statues, figures that seemed completely out of place in a sunny paradise like this. Dad was in a protective crouch infront of Mom, but she didn't need protecting. She already was putting a shield around Dad but she seemed to be having trouble.

One of the cloaks chuckled.

"Ah, dear Bella, it seems you are having trouble."

Dad's eyes flickered up, glaring menacingly at the speaker. Another low growl ripped from his throat. Mom suddenly collasped to the ground completly passed out. Jacob ran to her side and was nudging her with his nose.

"What have you done to her?!" Dad roared. He glanced back at her, but remained where he was, only a few feet from the cloaked figures.

Then they suddenly all removed their hoods. One of them I remembered from my past. Caius. The other two were unfamiliar to me. My father gasped in horror.

Caius smiled.

"Shall I introduce you?" he asked innocently. "This is my dear Emily and Tulan."

They each nodded their heads at the sound of their names. She was beautiful, fairly small like Alice, but with wavy brown hair. Her eyes were a deep red, calmly flickering back and forth from Edward to Mom and Jacob. Tulan on the other hand, was medium height, with short dark brown hair that fell just above his wide set shoulders. His eyes were also a deep red. I panicked, they were not vegetarians like my family. What if they could smell me from here? I tried my hardest to stay perfect still and kept my long hair close enough to me so that it didn't blow around in the breeze.

The man's gaze flickered to my castle. Did he see me? I stopped breathing. And all of a sudden he was gone. Just like that I couldn't see him anymore.

"Come quietly." Someone whispered behind me. I jumped up and whipped my head around. The one named Tulan was leaning over me. I got up and ran. But he was already there. I tried to go the other way - no use.

I then had no other alternative. I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his next. Then I pressed my hand to his cheek. All I pictured was blackness. Nothing else. He would seem blind for however long it took somebody to come and help me. While he was spinning trying to ward me off I noticed Caius and Emily whispering to eachother. Suddenly Tulan opened his eyes and didn't seem affected by my power anymore. I tried again pressing my hand more firmly this time against his cheek. Nothing. What was happening?!

"She's a blocker!!" Dad cried. Jake looked up from Bella to look at Dad with a confused look on his face.

I couldn't pay anymore attention to what was happening then. Tulan, now that he had regained his sight, was furious and since I was already on him. Firmly locked his arms around me and carried me back to stand beside Caius. I squirmed and wriggled but nothing worked against his iron grasp.

"Renesmee. Nice to see you again." he sneered in a hateful tone.

Apparently he hadn't gotten over our last visit. I just stared, glaring at him.

Suddenly, I was falling. I hit the ground at a painful speed. The next thing I knew Dad was wriggling around, looking like he was tied. He fell down in the sand, helpless. Then as if nothing had happened I ended up back in Tulan's tight strangle hold.

"Take them." Caius ordered. Tulan then put me down. The two followed his orders and swiftly moved toward Bella and Edward. They lifted them up over their shoulders leaving Jacob growling alone by the water. I took this advantage to scurry over to the forest and hide. I stayed there out of sight not taking my eyes off my mom and dad's helpless bodies. Then they were gone.

"Nessie, there you are!" Jacob sighed in extreme relief. I crawled to him and hugged him so tightly he stiffled a laugh. But now was not the time for laughing.

"What sniff were they?" I asked trying to hold back tears.

"Your dad explained the whole thing to me Ness, they were part of Caius's rebellion."

"His rebellion?"

"Yup. Caius decided to finally leave the ' Volturi ' or whatever you people call it, and start his own little gang."

Now was the hard question.

"What did those other ones do to mom and dad."

He sighed. "Edward got a good look in their minds before he was cut off. That Emily chick, is a blocker as he put it. Something to do with being able to stop other vampires from using there mind powers in her presence." That explains why mom couldn't even use her shield...

"And Dad?"

"That other Tulan guy - weird name if you ask me, can use this kind of force field to trap things in, like Edward. He moved so fast that not even normal vampire eyes could see him."

"Could you see him?" I questioned with curiosity.

"A little, when he would slow just a bit to my 'eye frequency' I could see him. But man that guy is fast!"

"Yea. So...what do we do now?"

He was silent as he thought that over.

" Following them is _not_ an option." He eyed me carefully. He knew me too well.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Ok then what do we do?"

"We wait."


	7. Chapter 7

We had searched for them everywhere, I remembered now. Looking at these pictures just brought back too many memories. The picture that I had snatched from Alice fell lightly from my hand and touched the floor.I turned to look over at Alice she smiled slightly -- she understood my pain. Then there was a crash. Loud voices floated there way up to my room. I looked at Alice expectantly. She sighed, giving up.

"Fine." she decided. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Start by telling me who was at the door."

She sighed really loudly. "It...was...Edward."

A/N : Sorry it was so short guys! Promise next one will be longer!


	8. Chapter 8

I was speechless. It was...my father. Downstairs. In...the same house as me.

"What?" I whispered. I put my hand over my mouth and gasped.

She nodded her head solemly. "I didn't even see him coming..."

I suddenly came to another realization.

"Why didn't you let me see him?!" I thundered.

Alice cringed slightly. "Because..."she trailed off.

I couldn't take it. I jumped up and ran for the door, and got there luckily before Alice did. I unlocked it and threw it open. Alice was a step behind me and reached me just as I got to the top step. She grabbed my arms and was just about to drag me back when I saw him. My dad. He noticed me then too, and turned toward me in a fluent, slow movement.

Alice saw him turn too, and she was just yanking me away when I saw his eyes. They were ruby red as they bored into mine. My mouth fell open as I was dragged away. She threw me in harder this time, and shut the door behind her as she walked out. I was now alone in my personal prison cell.

"DAMN IT ALICE!! LET ME OUT!!" I leaned against the door and hit it with all my might. Again it was no use, Alice seemed to be leaning against the other side of the door. I had eventually grown tired and stopped. Now I could hear someone climbing the steps. Was it my father? Then I heard the voice that made my heart leap. It was Jacob. He was talking to Alice, trying to convince her to let him in to see me.

Suddenly the door flew open smucking me in the head before closing even faster.

"Ness?! Are you ok?!" he asked looking at me as I rubbed my hand against my injured head.

"No..." I grumbled to myself.

He chuckled, and beckoned me into his arms. I immediately, and gratefully accepted the invitation. I rested my head against his chest. He sighed and kissed my forehead. It felt nice to be against his hot bare chest, and to breathe that familiar scent. Everything with Jacob around felt whole. Suddenly, it didn't matter that my father that I hadn't seen in so many years was downstairs, and that Alice and Rosalie were keeping that a secret from me.

"What's going on Jake?" I asked looking up to his face. He looked down at me and sighed.

"You probably saw him. He...uh...well...you...see..."

"Just spit it out Jake!" I half laughed.

"He's not himself Ness, he isn't the same Edward that we saw the last time..."

"What are you talking about? How can he not be the same? You're not making any sense!!"

He rolled his eyes and towed me over to my bed and pulled me down beside him.

"Where to begin..."

"You noticed the color of his eyes right? There not the same as yours anymore...there's a reason for that..."

"He eats humans now?" I asked, horrified. I mean c'mon! I was half human!

"Yup, and so does Bella."

"MOM TOO?! IS SHE HERE NOW?!" I tried to jump up but Jake put his hands on my shoulders and secured me with his strong arms.

"She's not here Ness, just listen to me ok?"

I nodded concentrating harder now.

"Edward and Bella are part of Caius's coven now. They belong to him, and are controlled by him, so there is no way in hell you are going down there to see him."

"But he came back! Don't you see Jake? He came back to find me! That's all I've ever wanted, and you know that!"

Suddenly Jake's eyes clouded over, becoming black with anger. Through gritted teeth he replied,

"He came to take you Nessie. To take you with him to give to Caius. Like I said, he's not himself, and under Caius's control."

"Came...to take me?" I could feel my throat going thick with emotion. "The only time he comes back for me is to kill me?"

Jacob didn't say anything.

"Why do you think Alice couldn't see him coming?"

"That other one, what was her name? Emily? Yea, I think she was here earlier, that's why Alice couldn't use her power."

"So...now what?"

"We need _you_ to stay up here, while the rest of us try to get rid of him."

"One last question, I promise."

He sighed and smiled.

"Shoot."

"How can dad be under Caius's control? I mean, I don't think he would choose that willingly."

"Good question."

Jake got up.

"Wait." I whispered.

He turned around to look at me with a playful look in his eyes.

"You aren't scared are ya Nessie? I'll be fine! Piece of cake."

"But what if..."

He laughed, zoomed over to me and pick me up off my bed. He put his hand around the back of my head and kissed me fiercely. Like he was telling me to stop worrying, and goodness was it ever working. For a moment I felt so very lightheaded that I had to breathe to stop from passing out. He looked at my face with those warm chocolate brown eyes that I could drown in, and smirked.

"Seriously though, why is it that every girl around here thinks that I can't look after myself? First it's your mom, now it's you! Give a guy some slack please!"

I laughed, a sound that I had not heard for a while now. Before he left I pulled his face toward mine for hopefully not the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob's POV:

I hurried down the steps taking them 2 at a time. It hurt me to leave her there, I would have rathered forgotten about Edward and stayed up there all day with her, but I knew this had to be done. I had seen the hurt and worry in her face as I pulled her off of me reluctantly. Silly girl. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

He looked the same as he did the last time we I saw him years ago. His hair was annoyingly perfect, and his eyes were freakin creepy now. They were red, and they bored into mine as he smirked at me.

"Give me the girl." His voice had even changed. It was gruffer and had a wilder tone about it.

"Dream on _leech._" Now that he had changed I felt no guilt anymore of mouthing off to him.

His eyes narrowed. Apparently, he thought it would be simpler than this. His head twitched fast, and in a second he was looking up the stairs to the room where Renesme was. I shifted my weight so I was blocking his view to the top. He scowled and took a single step forward.

"All I want to do is see her..." he coaxed. It wasn't working.

I could hear the cruiser starting and rolling out of the driveway. Perfect. There would be no human witness if blood was spilt.

"That can be arranged..." he growled into the floor. Dammit!! He could still read my mind!!

_Try me. You're not gettin anywhere near her._

He lunged.

_Finally. Time to turn up the heat._

A loud rip tore threw the air. My cut off shorts fell in little scraps at my feet. _Nessie's gonna love that._ I thought.

I dodged him by merely an inch. He skidded on his feet across the floor, destroying the kitchen table in the process.

_Smooth, now you're gonna go to hell not only with broken limbs, but a bill too._

More growling. I thought about Nessie, probably freakin out about me right now.

We started circling eachother, though I couldn't let him be by the staircase, too risky. Finally, when we stood still for a fraction of a second, I slowly backed up the staircase one slow step at a time. I kept my mind blank. Hell, why not blank with music?

_Oops I did it again, I played with you're heart got lost in the games oooh baby baby... _

That oughta get him going. I mean that song would be enough to get anyone going...

Then it was my turn to spring. I was at the right height that I was in a direct line for his neck. I soared threw the air and tackle him to the ground. We wrestled over and over again until I had him pinned in a corner. By now I was panting. I was about to go for his neck again when I heard laughter. WTF? I didn't wanna turn my back to him. Suddenly he joined in too. But this wasn't the kind of laughter that you here from a family at christmas time. Oh no. This laughter sent waves of chills down your spine at each breath. But I wasn't scared. I was just getting pissed.

In the moment of my triumph, the moment I'd been waiting for almost all my life, was being laughed at. Laughed at!! Maybe a good punch in the face will knock some sense into this...thing.

Then I saw her. She was beautiful. Her flowing hair fell down just below her shoulders, and it moved with her as she strided towards me. Her strides were stealth-like, at any givin moment she could launch herself at me. I looked up at her eyes. They would have sparkled any other time. But not now. Now they shined crimson red, and saw only one thing: death. The death of her own daughter, the death of me, the enemy.

She was laughing too. A light free laugh, but with a dark side just like the other monster's. With every pace towards me the laughing increased. What the hell were they doin?! But I couldn't let them confuse me. I had to keep my head in the game.

Suddenly the laughter abruptly stopped. So did she. She was standing only a few feet away from where I had Edward pinned in the corner.

"Jacob..." she whispered.

This garbage could have worked on me a long time ago, but I wasn't head over heels for her anymore either. I had the one thing she didn't ; Renesmee.

At the sound of her name in my head Edward's gaze shot up to look at me. His eyes narrowed.

_That's right bloodsucker. I have her and you don't. And i'll always have her, forever. So keep dreamin._


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob's POV:

She crouched. I turned slightly to see the fury in her eyes. She stunk horribly like a vampire to me, and I concentrated on keeping my mouth closed as i breathed.

"Jacob..." she whispered again for the 2nd time.

What was with that? Did she have to keep saying it to remember who I was?

She whispered my name in a calming voice, to ease my tension. How many times had my past self been dreaming of that? Now it just creeped me out, with all her vampireness and whatnot.

"Jacob....Mom....Dad...." my name was whispered again. I turned sharply to stare at Bella, but it wasn't her that spoke.

We both turned to see a figure standing on one of the bottom steps.

Suddenly, as if in a dream, it all happened so fast. She moved like a cat with a burst of speed. While I was distracted, Edward took this chance to throw me off him unexpectedly into the nearby couch.

_"DAMMIT!" _I screamed in my head. I jumped up and dashed still in wolf form towards the quickly paced vampires. But it was too late. I wasn't fast enough.

"RENESMEE! NOOO!!!"

A/N : Remember to plz rate and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob's POV:

I slumped to the floor as I phased back. She was gone. My Nessie....was....gone. How could I let that happen?!?!?!

I didn't look up as the graceful vampire, Alice was it? Slowly walked down the stairs. She stopped halfway not sure what to do.

She sighed.

"Jacob look im really sorr-"

"You're sorry? You're gonna come down here and tell me that you're sorry?!?!? Sorry's not gonna bring her back! You had one thing to do. One thing, and that was to keep her safe. I knew letting you come here was a ba-"

"Bad idea. I know. I didn't realize he would follow us here. He..."

Apparently she was seeing something cause she blanked out and stopped talking.

I waited and shuffled to put my black sweats back on.

She then gasped. She was then a blurr as she rushed to the kitchen. I jumped up and ran in after her. She had gotten paper and a pencil and was drawing her vision. It didn't take long before I could identify the place - it was the beach on that fateful day. The one place that was eched in our minds forever. That beach in the south.

"I...I know that place"

"What?" She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah, that was the one where we took that last vacation together."

"Do you happen to remember where it is?"

"I think so, it can't be too hard to find."

"Good, pack your things, I'm calling Rose."

Alice turned to hurry away but before she did she glanced back at me.

"Oh, and Jacob? I hope you like Rome."


End file.
